


Candy

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Candy by Te

Slashx: 6 August 1998  
ArchiveX: 16 August 1998

Candy  
By Te 

And then Dawn asked about hard candy...

* * *

There was a scent of ginger in the air. Strong.

Mulder focussed on it as he pulled himself out of the nowhere place. Gradually, other sensations became clear. The nap of cheap carpeting under his cheek, the odd positioning of his limbs. A stretch, a painful thumping from two ends. He was in a small space and... where was that ginger coming from?

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Mulder..."

//Oh... fuck...//

"Krrrck..." 

Mulder added cottonmouth to his litany of complaints. 

A low chuckle, much smoother than he'd

//dreamed of...//

expected. The lack of a true husk was rather disappointing, but... 

"You sound like you need a little something Mulder..."

The voice was getting closer, he tried to move, but whatever had happened... it was awkward. It seemed as though his body was reluctant to repeat the earlier punishment.

Mulder opened his eyes to blackness, looked around wildly. There was no sign of Krycek.

"Wha--"

He sucked in a gasp at the touch of curiously gentle fingers on his throat, looked down to see a pale hand that was far, far too fuzzy around the edges.

//Drugs?//

"Take it easy, Mulder. They dumped you here an hour ago, or so."

"Where--" The older man started coughing, felt an odd sort of impotent rage at his inability to speak.

The fingers were stroking lightly, pressed in seeming disapproval at his attempt to talk. 

"Shh, Mulder. It'll be a while before you're sober again. In the meantime, this might help your throat."

"Wha--"

Another chuckle...

"Stubborn little..."

... but it and the words were against his mouth and a thickly confident tongue was sliding between his lips. Ginger and salt and the hand left his throat to travel over his cheek and up into his hair. He became aware that he was sweating, damp in his own clothes, hot against the cool fingers massaging his scalp. And there was his body, feeling himself again, feeling the blind twist toward the heat he knew had to be *there*...

Breathless groan he thought was his own until a different sort of hardness was deposited on his tongue. Bright sting, harmless as the sun of his childhood, and sugar. Candy.

Krycek broke the kiss with an oddly possessive twist to the hank of hair he was gripping, pulled away.

Mulder restrained himself from protest and began to work on the candy, trying to get something like his voice back. He could sense the other man settling himself at his side. It seemed irrelevant to question the kiss. They were here, alone, in the dark, being victimized by cheap carpeting and shadowy men.... It was something that had to be done. He wondered what other help he could convince Krycek he needed.


End file.
